


Movie Genres

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Series: Cinema [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's drinking again. The team needs him back in the game and it's up to Eliot to reach him. And wow, that summary makes it sound like the story has a plot. But really? It doesn't. Porn, baby, pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Genres

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the fly, completely unbetaed. If you see a typo, let me know, thanks!

When Eliot got to Alec's place that night, he was surprised to find the others gathered in the kitchen. He had come over because of Alec's SOS expecting to see their latest job going to shit. Instead, he found everyone else mostly calm but also tense. They were also all staring at the pool table. Where Nathan was slowly working his way through what looked like his second bottle of the evening.

No one said anything but they all looked to him.

Eliot steadily watched Nathan, flicking through the options. It wasn't Christmas, so it had to be the kid's birthday or the day he died. Those were the only two reasons why Nathan would suddenly start drinking again. Drowning his sorrows as it were. He ambled over. "Hey."

Nathan did nothing more than look at him over the rim of his next shot.

"We need you alive and alert for tomorrow." They were in the middle of a job and no one could do Nathan's job but Nathan.

Nathan glared at him. Well, he tried, but his blue eyes were far from clear or focused. It was plain to see: the other man wanted oblivion.

Eliot mentally sighed, turning back to the rest of the crew. He motioned with his head for them to leave. Alec opened his mouth but Sophie pulled him away. He waited until the front door clicked shut before grabbing the bottle from Nathan.

"Goddamnit, Spencer," Nathan growled, fighting to get the bottle back.

Eliot easily held it out of reach. "You want to forget, right?"

Nathan froze, the adrenaline from anger clearing his eyes, sense slowly filtering back in. He nodded.

Eliot dropped the bottle and reached for Nathan instead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nathan moaned in his ear again. "Need to come."

Eliot's grin was feral. "No."

"El!"

Eliot discarded the other man's pleas, keeping his fingers tight in a makeshift cockring. Getting Nathan's clothes off had been easy, getting him on a bed had been harder. The other man wanted it hard, rough, had wanted punishment. Eliot wasn't going to give it to him. Oblivion from the pain, yes. More pain, no. So instead of bending him over the pool table, he had wrestled Nathan into the bedroom, pinning him to the bed.

Their kisses were bites and battles. Their hands grabbed instead of caressed. Touches were hard and needy. Bodies violently clashed, hair was mercilessly yanked, Eliot ruthlessly jerked opened Nathan's legs.

Nathan's eyes flew open.

Eliot stopped. He purposefully held up the condom and smoothed it down his cock, then he held up the lube. It was obvious what was going where. He cocked an eyebrow. "You want it?"

Nathan licked his lips. "You going to do what you promised?"

"Yeah."

Nathan nodded, spreading his legs wider.

Eliot bit back a groan, slicking up his fingers instead. He didn't give it to Nathan soft but he took his time, waiting until Nathan was riding his fingers before adding more and more. Finally, he pulled them out and lined himself up. Nathan moaned as he sank inside his ass in one smooth, sultry slide. Eliot waited, motionless, until Nathan bucked up, rolling his hips to get Eliot's cock deeper into his ass. Eliot thrust inside, slow and easy. Nathan's eyes demanded more, hands clenching on his biceps and shoulders demanded more.

Eliot gave it to him. Slow and easy became deeper and harder. Nathan on his back became Nathan on all fours became Nathan on his knees, in Eliot's lap. Nathan's demands changed to pleas to come. The older man begged so prettily Eliot was tempted to draw this out even longer, to keep his cock buried inside that hot ass and not move, just to hear Nathan's supplication and prayers. He built Nathan up, pushing him towards climax, only to cruelly deny him. Over and over again.

When he knew he had reached the end of his endurance, he licked the side of Nathan's neck, sucked out Nathan's air with a deep, deep kiss and released his fingers. Nathan came, screaming into Eliot's mouth.

Eliot held onto Nathan's completely pliant body, lazily thrusting in twice more, throwing his head back, moaning his orgasm to the sky. Forever and a day it took for him to return back to the mortal plane. Eliot laid Nathan's unconscious, flushed body down on the bed. He curled around him, letting sleep claim him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eliot wandered out of the bedroom the next morning after showering to find everyone in the kitchen again. He smirked when Alec ran to his bedroom.

"Damnit!" Alec groaned when he came back after glancing in there. "I can't believe you had sex on my bed!"

Eliot's smirk grew into a feral grin. "Please, you know it's the most action it's seen since you bought it."

Alec sputtered.

Parker smirked at them both.

Sophie was watching him with questioning eyes.

He nodded to her, pointedly glancing at the tray she had on the table before her. It was filled with water, orange juice, a bloody mary and toast. Everything a hungover man would need. She raised an elegant brow at him before picking up the tray and heading into the bedroom. He knew she was what Nathan would need this morning to get back into the game. Just like how he knew he was what Nathan needed last night.

He might do encores and sequels now, and he always did all kinds of porn, but he still doesn't do chick flicks.

The End


End file.
